Tainted
by GodComplexX
Summary: Alucard remembers his human life.


I remember coming home one day and seeing the worst sight on earth. My mother laying on the castle floor. Blood trickling down her mouth, eyes wide, and blood on her dress. She was stabbed in her stomach and heart.

I screamed as loud as I could. Squeezing my eyes shut to stop my tears. I felt my knees buck and connect with the floor. I stayed in that position for a long time before I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hmm well if it isn't little Vlad it seems you found your mother. And I was just getting ready to dispose of her body and kill you next. At least you saved me time. Now I don't have to search for you." It was my uncle. _My _very own_** Uncle.**__Well, not anymore he can rot in hell._

"K-kill m-me?" My tears flowing freely now had prevented me from speaking correctly. "Yes, thanks to my brother I could never be with your mother. Oh, how I loved her so, but _He_ had to take her away from me. What did she see in him! He was nothing but a complete and utter **FOOL**! So now I must kill you _and_ him."

As he said that the sword he had in his hand rose into the air. But before he could strike down. I was gone. Running through the woods hoping to find someone to help me. I noticed I had my dagger with me. "How did I – did I sleep with it?" "At least I have something to protect me."

I heard shouting in the distance **"****YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME BOY! I **_**WILL**_** KILL YOU!" **Ignore him and keep running I kept telling my self. Never look back just keep running. Before long my legs began to give in to the my exhaustion and I stopped running.

But, unfortunately the bastard found me. "Now where do you think _your_ going?" I gave him a an expression mixed with fear, anger, and sadness. "None of your business!" I then turned to run away but he caught me by my pale white shirt and threw me to the ground.

"I don't think so little boy." This is when I truly felt afraid. The sword he used to kill my mother was now going to be used to kill me. Suddenly I heard the words my mother always told me. _"Whenever you are in a dangerous situation fight for your life.__ Never give up._ It was one of those dangerous situations and so I fought. I kicked him in his stomach and punched him in the mouth.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I then decided to roll in the other direction since his grip on me loosed. I managed to get up and running again. But, his anger towards me I guess caused him to move at the speed of light. I turned around to face him as I stopped. He was walking towards me the look of anger and frustration evident in his eyes.

At that moment I ran up to him and pushed him to the ground. Now it was I doing the damage. I raised the dagger I had in my possession and thrusted it downward but his hand slapped it away like it was worthless. The sword he had in his hand was now laying next to him and I could easily reach for it. Which I did.

The sword felt so heavy in my hands but I braved its weight and Raised it over his throat and pierced it. My anger now taking over I continued to stab his throat and now his stomach. Enjoying the pain I was causing him I laughed like a lunatic. Now it was he who was afraid.

His blood finding a way to squirt onto my face and clothes I bet I looked positively insane. A cruel smile gracing my lips as I still continued to stab him though he was dead. But then it hit me. I _killed _ someone. Me a nine year old boy had killed someone.

I couldn't stop the tears that decided to appear. I looked down at him and saw that his eyes were indeed wide and fear was truly evident in them. This made me cry even more. It was now raining as if God was crying at his child's death. But, who would cry for this bastard.

What a stupid thing to say I myself was crying for this man. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was so gray and gloomy that you couldn't even see that moon anymore. A loud crunching from the side of me could be heard and I stayed in my position. Whoever decided to kill me was free to do so. For I deserved it.

The noises coming from the forest got closer and closer till it stopped. My eyes were closed at this point but a familiar voice caused them to open. "Vlad?" I was my father whom I'm guessing had just come back from my grandfathers castle. I turned my head my eyes following my movement to look at him.

"V-Vlad….What on earth happened?" "Your eyes look so lifeless" I just stared as he began to notice my uncles blood on my face, body, and sword. But, his eyes stopped at the body underneath me.

"Oh god…" He ran to me holding me close and brushing my uncles hair away and closing his pale no-longer-blue eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried again still nothing. Without me controlling my body words spilled out of my mouth. "I am tainted." "No, no you are not. You are an innocent little boy." "_Innocent_"

The word simply died as it came out of my mouth. Once again the words I uttered earlier came out. "I am tainted"


End file.
